Inverted path sentier inversé
by Lehaliah
Summary: Ne vous laissez pas avoir par le titre poche.. lol. Alors... Voldemort avait préparé un mauvais plan pour la guerre qui a ENCORE échoué, sauf que cette fois, ca provoque une grosse catastrophe qu'il devra règler lui meme.
1. Intro pas rapport avec les perso

****

**À LIRE!!!**

**NOTE: NE PAS LIRE LES PERSONNAGES SI VOUS VOULEZ PAS DE SPOILER.... CAR CA GACHERA P-E L'HISTOIRE!!!**

****

****

**-- À LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER!!! --**

****

**À Lire!!..

* * *

**

****

****

**Thème:** Harry Potter  
**Genre:** Mystère/Horreur, action/aventure  
**Nombres de chapitres:** aucune idée…

**Date de création** **:** 05 août 2004

**Disclamer:** Les perso appartiennent tous à l'oeuvre de JKR , je ne fait que les emprunter (le jouer avec en les rendant sadique.. mouahaha !! lol), mais l'histoire, l'aventure sont de mon invention (normal.. l'auteure est pas comme moi o0 )  
  
**Avertissements:**  
- Classé 13 ans et pour cause de violence  
- Quelques allusions au Tome 5 (SPOILER)  
- Tueries, sang, bataille, mort, sadique, etc...  
- Peut-être des scènes osées  
- .. je crois que c'est tout .. rien a rajouter  
  
**Commentaire de l'auteure: **  
Héhé BOOM d'inspiration on dirait. Bon alors voilà, j'ai decidé de faire une fic plus.. disons « adulte », donc avec des personnage vieux et tout le reste (bah là vieux faut s'entendre tout de même). Dans les avertissement j'ai mit 13 ans et plus.. mais bon je sais pas, car me connaissant c'est sûr qu'il va y avoir « violence extrême, sexe, mauvais langage et …mort »… lol. Pour faire changement la fic parle de Voldemort sarcastique (car OUI.. toutes mes fics par le lui.. mais bon si vous l'aimez pas vous avez qu'a pas lire !!) mais aussi de Harry (oui encore lui) et de… roulement de tambours pour la toute première fois dans mes œuvres… Lucius !! (je le déteste habituellement.. et là il se retrouve en perso principale de second degr !). Alors je vous laisse lire.. assez de bla bla inutile.

* * *

--- ATTENTION ... SPOILER..lol

pour pas gaché ne lisez pas ....

........

......vous etes sur de vouloir lire ce qui suis? ..

...

.

.

.

.

.

les perso arrive...

.

.

.

.

.les voila..

**--- Personnages --- juste pour comprendre … hihi**

Nom ------------------ age -------------- travail------------- autre

**Harry Potter** : 22 ans, Auror, perdu (lol bah quoi?)

**Lord Voldemort** : ? ans (physique 40 environ), mage noir , perdu lui aussi..

**Hermione Granger** : 22 ans, Prof de méta, seconde officier de A.D.

**Ron Weasley** : 22 ans, heartless, son bras droit du Lord Trephoryart

**Tom Riddle :** 22 ans, Prod de DcFM, Commandant en chef de A.D.

**Lucius Malfoy** : 42 ans, mangemort, aide Voldemort (lui aussi l'est perdu)

**Drago Malfoy** : 22 ans, heartless, travail pour le Lord

**Lord Trephoryart** : ? ans (physique 40 environ), mage noir  
Lord Trephoryart… se prononce Tré-for-yart (yart.. le ''art'' comme heart…lol)

Note : Il n'y a que Harry, Voldemort et Lucius qui sont.. « pas normal » (même si on peux dire que c'est le contraire.. mais bon..)

**--- Note de l'auteur --- aucun rapport.. mais bon..**

- H-V-L viennent de .. disons ailleurs..

- Les autres ne les connaissent pas. (je parle de H-V-L)

- Le rapport de Tom? .. bah lisez!

- C'est qui ca.. Lord 'machin'!!?? .. ben c'est le Lord Trephoryart

- Ça se prononce même pas! .. moi aussi lol j'ai de la difficulté à le dire '

- Ils sont vieux? .. Bah oui! Je voulais que ça fasse plus « adulte »

- Ron est méchant? .. lol un fantasme j'imagine..

- Tom et Voldemort? .. Tss.. c est pas la même personne!

- Pk tjrs euh? Ben c est mes perso préféré o0 .. et un fic HP sans Voldemort n est pas une fic!

- C'est quoi A.D ? .. Dah!! « L'Armée de Dumbledore » bande d'inculte! --'

- Le ministere a une armé?... faut croire…

- Ya Lucius dans la fic? Tu le déteste non … ben oui je le déteste.. lol mais il est la.

- Pk le titre est aussi nul?! ... manque d'inspiration.. je m'excuse...

.................

.......... C'est tout maintenant vous pouvez lire! .. lol


	2. chapitre I

Auteur: Moi.. lol  
theme: Hp  
genre: Mystère-horreur-aventure  
classé: 13 et plus.. mais bon on vera

**

* * *

**

**--- Inverted path - sentier invers ---**

**--- Chapitre I ---**

- _HaHaHaHaHa!!!.. HaHaHaHa!!...._

Cet immonde rire glacial résonnait dans sa tête comme si son auteur c'était trouvé juste à côté de lui. Il entendait ces rires et il était bien le seul. Un jeune dormait, ou du moins tentait de dormir, était allongé sur le dos dans un lit. Les cris du fou qui échoaient à l'intérieur de son crâne l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux, puis le front, là où se trouvait sa cicatrice qui se faisait douloureuse tout d'un coup. Le garçon, un sorcier, mais pas n'importe lequel, « Le Survivant », fini par se secouer la tête brusquement, pour se diriger par après à la fenêtre de sa chambre, où il planta ses yeux verts dans le ciel sombre de la nuit déjà bien avancer.

- Bon.. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore à t'exciter comme ça? Demanda-t-il dans en s'adressant au vide, mais ses paroles étaient destinés à quelqu'un de bien précis.

Il parlait en réalité au Dark Lord, autrement dit à son pire ennemi avec lequel il partageait, malheureusement, ses émotions. Si l'un d'eux est heureux, l'autre le sait. Si l'un d'eux est triste, l'autre le ressent. Le célèbre jeune sorcier le savait. Et s'il arrivait à percevoir en l'intérieur les rires purement démoniaques de son opposant, c'était justement dû à cette espèce de lien. Le héro soupira en s'adossant au mur, ce manique devait venir de tuer des gens – ce qui semblait les procurer beaucoup de plaisir – ou bien venait-il de faire une intéressante découverte pour éclater comme cela.

----

- Maître!! Attention!!

Un des supporteur du plus grand mage noir de l'époque criait et s'inquiétait, alors que tous les autour regardaient sans voix se qui se passaient, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

- Grr…

Le Dark Lord grogna en tentant de rester debout sur ses deux pieds alors que le sol tremblait sous lui. Il avait travaillé sur un projet qui devait – supposément – lui permettre d'invoquer des anciens – ou futurs – puissant mages, afin de les contrôler et pour qu'ils soient à sont services, ainsi son armée deviendraient la plus puissante et il aurait à présent le pouvoir de vaincre en même temps l'Ordre du phénix, L'A.D et l'armée du ministère, cela n'aurait été qu'un jeu d'enfant. Sauf que encore une fois, son plan avait foiré, ses expériences mal tournées, et ses espoirs réduits à néant. Mais là, il se retrouvait avec un gros problème.

- _HaHaHaHaHa!!... HaHaHaHa!!.._

- Fermer la porte Maître!! Faîtes vite!! Je vous en supplie!!! Hurlait son serviteur, apeuré, complètement obsédé par ses rires qui envahissaient la pièce où tous se trouvaient impuissant.

- Ta gueule! Que croit tu que j'essai de faire espèce d'imbécile! Répondit froidement le Lord qui faisait son possible pour réparer sa gaffe.

Ladite « porte » s'avérait plutôt être une sorte d'ouverture, ou un genre de portail. Cette entrée devait servir de passages pour les soi-disant grands mages imbattables ou guerriers immortels, venant de différents mondes, différentes époques, qu'il avaient l'intention d'appeler. Le portail consistait un large et haut rectangle d'une lumière blanche éclatante, aveuglante, on ne pouvait ni voir à travers ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, ni trop sans approcher – les champs magnétique repoussait tous l'entourait. Le seigneur des ténèbres quant à lui réussissait tant bien que mal à s'en rapprocher, il fallait refermer cette porte au plus vite, quelque chose arrivait, quelque chose allait sortir.

----

- _HaHaHaHaHa!!... HaHaHaHa!!.._

Il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête, les rires ne cessaient pas, ils amplifiaient.

- Raahhh… mais veux tu bien arrêter ça!... Se plaignit le survivant en se massant les tempes.

Que ce passait-il là-bas? Qu'y avait-il de si…« amusant»? Il en avait plus que marre, et commença par la même occasion à s'inquiéter. Peut-être était-ce grave. Une tuerie? Un carnage sanglant? Destruction?...

- Alors, voyons voir ce que tu trouve si drôle Mister-le-monstre-à-tête-de-serpent! Déclara-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur un coin de son lit pour mieux se concentrer. Il allait essayer de visualiser ce que voit en ce moment son ennemi par la pensée, grâce à leur liens privilégié. Le jeune héro l'avait fait plus d'une fois, ainsi il pouvait prévoir à l'avance certaine de ses attaques ou encore l'espionner un peu, et son rival pouvait faire de même lui aussi. Ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour le localiser – ayant déjà une bonne idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait – et de joindre ses pensées. Il vit donc la scène à partir des yeux du seigneur des ténèbre. Le rectangle lumineux, les mangemorts, les tremblements, …lui. Et c'est là qu'elle s'aperçu de son erreur : ce n'était pas lui qui riait! C'était…

----

Il atteignit enfin ladite porte tant bien que mal et l'attaqua avec toute sorte de sorts, mais rien ne marchait. Des bruits de bas commencèrent à retentir alors que les rires ne cessaient de devenir plus sonore encore. Une vague de nervosité envahis tout les occupant de la salle, le maître devint soudainement très tendu. Cette idée d'invocation maintenant lui semblait tellement stupide! Comment avait-il pu être aussi inconscient. N'importe quoi pouvait en sortir, n'importe quel créature ou homme surpuissant, et à son grand regret… plus puissant que lui. Si la « chose » qui se trouvait de l'autre extrémité était incontrôlable? Il devait l'être puisqu'il contrait sa magie en l'empêchant de fermer l'ouverture. Il eut peur.

- _HaHaHaHaHa!!... HaHaHaHa!!.._

Il n'était plus loin, les pas arrivaient, puis stoppèrent, une silhouette grande – aussi grande que le Dark Lord qui lui avait déjà une taille hors du commun – et sombre, pour ne pas dire « effrayante ». Elle resta là, sans bouger, continuant sont rire glacial et dément, on ne pouvait voir sont visage mais on comprenais que ses yeux étaient rivé le mage noire. Celui-ci n'osa aucun mouvement et aucun mots.

- Maître éloignez vous! Il doit être dangereux! Lui chuchota prudemment une femme à son service.

Il fit comme si il n'avait pas attendu et tenta le tout pour le lui. Il se plaça devant le portail en brandissant sa baguette et prononça le plus fort et le plus destructeur de tous les sortilèges qu'il avait en réserve en utilisant son pouvoir au maximum. Cela l'affaiblirait énormément mais, au mois, il serait débarrassé de cette menace nouvelle qui lui apparut comme nuisible et … terriblement dangereuse. Il le sentait.

Le seigneur des ténèbres articula son incantation et la cible fut frappée de plein fouet. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans les airs et on n'y vit plus rien pendant un moment, quand elle retomba, elle était en là, intacte, et l'intrus aussi. Pas même une égratignure, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Les murs de la pièce, les plafonds, les planchers, la baraque toute entière avait éclaté en morceaux, les mangemorts quant à eux n'avaient pas été touché et se retrouvaient sous la protection d'un bouclier.

- N.. Non.. c'..C'est impossible… Qui..Qui est tu?

Il avait sortit son plus grand atout et ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Découragé et complètement vidé de son énergie, le mage s'écroula à genoux à bout de souffle en dévisageant l'Intrus qui le fixait supérieurement de haut. Il se sentait soumis et honteux. Une main sortit du portail, la main de la silhouette, bien que en dehors du rectangle de lumière on la distinguait comme une main humain – si l'on peut dire, car elle était anormalement humain – au doigts très longs et mince blanc, tout blanc. La main prit le Lord par le menton et lui releva la tête, il avait mit une pause à ses rires et se prépara à prendre la parole. La silhouette se pencha sur lui, démasquant ainsi son visage.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

Il crut mourir. Ce visage… ces yeux… c'était…!! Il ne put dire son nom. Pâle, une pâleur de mort, apparence squelettique, taille surdimensionnée, chevelure courte et foncé… il n'y avait aucun doute.

- .. Non..ne..tu es…

- Tu as tout compris mon cher.

L'Intrus lui sourit, un sourire vicieux et malsain et l'empoigna par le col de ses vêtements, puis d'un coup sec il l'attira avec lui dans le rectangle lumineux, où ils disparurent.

- _HaHaHaHaHa!!... HaHaHaHa!!.._

À ce bref instant, tout disparu sous un voile blanc, plus rien.

....

.... À SUIVRE!!!

* * *

**Commenntaire pas rapport de l'auteure:** Mouahaha!! Aujourd'hui 5 Aout 2004 = Boom d'inspiration ca a l'air! ... Ce qui fait que me voila avec une 6eme fic! un peu honteuse qui parle ENCORE de Voldemort et Harry.. Bon alors dans CE chapitre qui est assez LONG si vous voulez mon avis. On voit Voldemort qui manque ENCORE une fois son coup (le pauvre comme il est malchanceux.. en pleure ) et on voit... Potter.. dans sa chambre qui paranoye a cause des rires.. rire de qui? .. la est la question!! mais ... avez vous **devinez qui est l'homme dans le portail??!!** .. si oui et bien dites moi qui vous croyez que c'est dans vos review. MERCI!! 


	3. chapitre II

**Réponses aux reviews:**  
(bah yen pas pas bcp car j'ai écris ces deux chapitre pratiquement dans la même journée alors...)

**Leena Asakura:** Merci de m'avoir signalé mon erreur!! Sinon je ne m'en serais jamais rendu compte.. (mouais.. pas très observatrice..) Alors j'espère que quand tu va lire tu va apprécier.

**--fin des rep au reiews..lol---**

Let's go with the chapter two! Mouhahaha

* * *

**--- Chapitre II ---**

- _HaHaHaHaHa!!!.. HaHaHaHa!!...._

- RAH!! LA FERME!!

Il venait de crier sans le vouloir et ses mots retentir dans tout l'appartement. Plus un son maintenant. Il lui fallu quelques temps avant de remarquer qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar et qu'il s'était réveiller en hurlant pour faire taire les rires. C'était le matin et il devait être apparemment très tard puisque le soleil se tenait haut dans le ciel. Il mit ses lunettes et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil matin : 10h23. Il faillit tomber à la renverse! Il était en retard pour son travail! Il sauta hors de son lit, se doucha, et s'habilla. Lorsqu'il repassa devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, les événements de son cauchemar le frapper brusquement. Était-ce vraiment un rêve?... Un doute naquit en lui. Il revoyait parfaitement le portail,… et quelqu'un dont il n'avait pu voir le visage emporter Lord Voldemort il ne savait où. Si cela c'était réellement produit?... Cela signifierait que Voldemort n'était plus. D'un sens il avait un ennemi en moins, mais aussi un « alli » en moins si l'on peut ainsi dire. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis le début de la guerre qui éclata lors de sa 6ème année d'étude – la grande guerre qui opposait au départ mage blanc contre mage noir était devenu : L'ordre contre le ministère contre Voldemort contre l' A.D. – et certains différents avaient engendré d'autre disputes, mais aussi des alliances. Pour finir, lors d'un affront contre le ministère, L'A.D. n'eut d'autre choix que de s'allier au parti des mangemorts. Et le traité de paix était encore valide en ce moment se souvint le survivant. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour son ennemi, rival de toujours, mais…

- Je devrait peut essayer la télépathie pour le joindre voir si tout va bien… _mais il me prendrait pour une mère poule qui le surveille_…

Il roula des yeux en soupirant : _Pense à ce qui arriverais s'il était vraiment mort Harry_…

Le célèbre Harry Potter usa du même utiliser – supposément dans son mauvais rêve – pour localiser les ondes mentale du Dark Lord.

Faible, très faible. Il devait être blessé, ou encore en train de « mourir ». Mais étrangement, les ondes étaient brouillés et il n'arrivait pas à savoir où il se trouvait exactement, sauf que en voyant son état, il est sûrement en danger. En train de combattre? Ou bien s'était-il « vraiment » fait kidnapper par l'homme du portail? Harry se concentra de nouveau et sentit des ondes des stresse et beaucoup d'agitation. Il avait des ennuis.

- Faire quelques choses ou… le laisser crever…

Sa réflexion fut très brève et il partit tout de suite.

----

Il aurait dû se rendre à son travail, Potter travaillait maintenant comme Auror, mais pas pour le ministère – à cause des nouvelles lois émise par le peuples sorciers, les Aurors devinrent indépendant, car le ministère de la magie possède une armée à présent et n'as plus besoin de « l'équivalent sorcier d'un policier moldu »- et en même temps il dirigeait secrètement l'A.D., l'ancienne « Armée de Dumbledore » qu'il avait créer durant sa 5ème année, elle n'était plus la même, mais il avait cru bon de garder le même nom. Il était aujourd'hui âgé de 22 ans, vivait dans un petit appartement seul à Londres, il voyait toujours ses amis, il fréquentait encore Dumbledore et les gens de l'Ordre – quoique moins quand les 2 parti se désapprouvaient – et il ne s'entendais pas trop mal avec ce « mage noir fou » de Voldemort. Bref sa vie allait pour le mieux, même dans cette dure époque où tout le monde s'entretue. Il ne s'était pas rendu à son travail car, finalement, il avait fini par craquer et son côté gentil prit le dessus. Ce qui fait qu'au lieu de ça, il arriva à Poudlard. Harry n'allait pas voir Dumbledore pour autant, il voulait en réalité en parler à Hermione et à Ron. Tous les deux sortaient ensemble et travaillaient à Poudlard. Hermione en tant que professeur du cours de Métamorphose et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor, et Ron lui était le professeur de Vol et l'entraîneur de Quidditch de l'école.

Potter courut rapidement dans les nombreux escaliers de l'établissement scolaire, pour atteindre enfin le bureau d'Hermione où celle-ci se trouvait, debout à ranger des papiers. Elle sursauta elle le voyant s'approcher. À bout de souffle il se planta devant elle et la prit par les épaules et déclara :

- Hermione, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais… On doit aller sauver Voldemort!

Ces propres mots l'étonnaient lui-même. La jeune femme le dévisagea comme s'il était un extra-terrestre, puis recula pour se défaire de son emprise.

- Excusez moi mais… QUI est ce… « Vol-de-mort »? dit-elle sans comprendre.

- Voyons Hermione!

Son amie n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des blagues stupides aux gens portant. Et elle n'avait pas l'air non plus de jouer une comédie, elle ment très mal de toute façon, alors…

- Qui êtes vous… Mister..? Se risqua-t-elle a demandant en le fixant de la manière dont on fixe un inconnu.

- Quoi? Franchement Hermione! Je suis « Harry Potter » tu sais ton meilleur ami! On a étudié ensemble pendant 7 ans!! Avec Ron aussi!! Hého, on se réveille! Si tu te moque de moi se n'est pas drôle! Argumentait-il sarcastiquement.

La directrice de Gryffondor se mit a le dévisagé de plus et se demandait si elle ne devait pas appeler à l'Hôpital de St-Mangouste pour qu'ils l'enferme. Elle garda son sang froid et elle se questionna un peu lorsque Harry mentionna Ron.

- Désolée mais je ne vous connais pas Mister Potter.. pour ce qui est de « Ron » je n'en connais pas non plus..

- Comment?! Ron!! Ron Weasley! Ton « petit ami » depuis que t'as 16 ans! Nous étions tout les trois à Gryffondor tu te rappelles?!

Le ton du jeune homme devint plus sec, elle l'énervait beaucoup, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup? Hermione sembla réfléchir un bref instant et expliqua :

- Le seul « Ron Weasley » que je connais a étudié à Serpentard, Mister, et nous ne sommes jamais sortit ensemble… alors je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter mon bureau s'il vous plait.

- Mais… Hermione!! Cria Harry.

Il essaye de rétorquer autre chose mais elle le vira d'un grand geste de son bureau et lui ferma la porte au nez.

- Bien! Je vais aller voir Ron dans ce cas!

Il descendit les marches interminables d'un pas frustré en ne regardant pas devant lui, puis il heurta un homme qui se tenait au milieu du corridor.

- Rah, dégagez de mon chem…

Harry n'en dit pas plus, il se figea quand il compris qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais c'était impossible! D'où sortait-il comme ça celui-là!! Cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, de taille semblable à la sienne, l'air sévère… Il l'avait déjà, il le connaissait, mais il n'était pas « sens » se trouver ici! Et pas… comme ça.

- ..Voldemort? Se risqua-t-il a nommer le jeune homme, quoique ce n'était sûrement pas lui..

- Qui? Répondit le clone de Tom Riddle en homme de la début vingtaine.

Il avait fait mine de ne pas comprendre mais en fait se nom éveillait quelque chose au fond de lui, ce nom lui était familier, tout en étant certain de n'en avoir jamais entendu parler.

- Tom Riddle dans ce cas! Comme tu veux! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici de toute façon? Fit-il sur un ton dur et raide. Tout le monde s'est mit ensemble pour se foutre de lui aujourd'hui ou quoi? Mais de là à rencontrer en chair et en os quelqu'un qui vient d'une autre époque n'est pas normal, même si avec Voldemort tout est possible.

- Je « travaille » ici. Lui répondit dit-il sèchement à son tour, il n'aillait pas se laisser parler ainsi par un étranger, un étranger qui lui était aussi étrangement familier d'ailleurs. Son visage lui disait quelque chose mais là encore il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Potter roula des yeux de manière exagérative et l'examina plus attentivement.

- Et en tant que « Directeur de Serdaigle » je suppose? Ajouta-t-il sur un ton aussi arrogant que précédemment en pointant du regard les vêtements du soit disant professeur. Tom portait un habit dans le style sorcier, pantalon, avec par-dessus robe de sorcier mi-longue de couleur blanche et bleu turquoise avec des motifs bizarres, retenu par la taille avec une ceinture plus foncée. Du blanc?! Depuis quand portait-il de blanc celui-là!! Voir Voldemort vêtu avec du blanc c'est aussi improbable que de voir un éléphant rose volé!

- Non, bien sûr que non, je suis professeur des Défenses contre les Force du Mal! L'informa-t-il en prenant un ton à la professeur Rogue. Lui? Prof de DcFM? Et puis quoi encore?! Le mage noir le plus redoutable de son époque enseignait tout bonnement comment se défendre contre lui! Dans quel monde de fou se trouvait-il?

- Mouais, si tu le dit…Mais bon, si tu veux bien m'excusez… Chow! Conclu finalement le survivant en le quittant sans un mot de plus pour se diriger vers la forêt. Il passa sans problème la barrière de protection qui la séparait de Poudlard – pour protéger les élèves et les professeurs des batailles donner à l'extérieur du bouclier – qu'il justement « construite » avec Dumbledore. Une fois dans il s'assit, complètement désespéré, sur un tronc d'arbre en se demandant s'il devait fou ou …

- Mais où suis-je? Soupira-t-il.

.... à suivre!!! (fin cruel?.. le 3 arrive bientot.. je suis en boom d'écriture!)

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteure:** héhé deuxième chapitre (que j'ai écris jusqu'a minuit hier soir et que j'ai fini ce matin a 8h00..lol). Je suis fière car mes chapitre sont long.. (bah si on compare avec PB et SW..). Dans ce Chapitre on voit.. TOMMY!! (my love! bave et tombe evanouie) habiller en blanc (bah pas entièrement.. faut s'entendre!), lol Voldy en Blanc ca doit faire un choc (.. surment un fantasme encore..roule des yeux). Pas de Voldy dans se chapitre.. ni de Lucius.. (désolée Nie.. mais tu verra ton dieux aux cheveux d'or comme tu dit dans le 3 seulement!) La suite est pour... TRES bientot!! (probablement aujourd'hui si je suis gentille).


	4. chapitre III

Voici a présent le 3eme chapitre, désolée aucune rep de reviews (lol car je lai écrit dans la meme journée et entre temps ya rien eu.)

Titre: Inverted path - sentier inversé (titre laid mais qui en dis long sur la fic..)  
Auteure:.. bah moi..  
Theme: Hp  
Avertissiment pour ce chapitre:... aucuns.. lol

* * *

**--- Chapitre III ---**

- _...._

_Inspire. Expire. Respire rapidement. _Il est hors d'haleine et cours à toute allure. Il se sauve. Il s'enfui. Quelque instant plutôt il s'était « réveill » dans un cachot, une cellule sombre et froide… vraiment très froide. Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour s'apercevoir qu'il était enfermé dans une des tours de la prison d'Azkaban. Que faisait-il là?! Alors que hier seulement il se trouvait dans son antre, il se retrouve comme par enchantement en prison, entouré de détraqueurs. Les événements de la veille, il s'en rappelait pourtant chaque détail, le portail. L'Intrus, … Cet homme l'avait entraîné dedans. Et ce devait être là qu'il avait atterrit, à Azkaban. Pour un mage noir comme Lord Voldemort, s'échapper de cette maudite prison serait un jeu d'enfant, sauf que cette fois son taux d'énergie restant frôlait le 0%. Déjà qu'il se comptait chanceux qu'on ne lui ai pas administré le baiser du détraqueur alors qu'il était inconscient. Avec de gros efforts, il fini par s'évader, et courait maintenant dans la forêt, n'ayant pas assez de puissance pour transplanter, et étant toujours dans le périmètre de la prison.

- C'est là-bas… oui, j'en suis certain…

Il avait trouvé l'ouverture – une genre de porte de secours qu'il avait ouvert il y a 8 ans de cela pour délivrer ses mangemorts détenue dans cette même prison. – elle était encore là, cachée, que seul lui pouvait ouvrir, elle menait dans la forêt interdite, plus près du manoir que de Poudlard. Il ne l'avais jamais fermé, juste au cas ou, on ne sais jamais. Et aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais était aussi content d'avoir oublié un passage secret vers son antre quelque part. Une trentaine de détraqueurs le suivait, ces sales spectres mangeur d'âme, et le patronus était complètement inutile dans le cas du Dark Lord.

- « _Ouvre toi!!_ » Hurla-t-il en fourchelangue, la langue des serpents, et un arbres au tronc déformé par l'âge se fendis en deux pour laisser une grande fissure : le passage.

Il courut plus vite, sauta dans l'ouverture qui se referment instantanément derrière lui, laissant une troupe de détraqueurs tourner en rond comme des animaux qui venait de perdre leur repas. De l'autre côté, à présent sauvé – pour le moment – il s'effondra sur le sol garni de feuille morte, évanouit.

----

Un grand homme blond se leva de l'immense lit de sa luxueuse chambre tout aussi grande. Sa femme n'était pas à ses côtés, chose qui lui parut tout de suite anormale. Il s'habilla comme à son habitude avec un bel habit chic et propre – un ensemble gris et noir avec un manteau long de sorcier gris plus foncé – et descendit faire le tour du manoir Malfoy.

- Chérie?... demanda-il dans le vide pour voir si elle allait l'entendre et daigner lui répondre. Mais elle n'était décidément pas là. Personne, ni domestique, ni femmes de chambre, rien, vide. Sa femme n'aurait jamais oser sortir sans l'aviser avant non? Pas la peine de chercher son fils, il n'habitait plus ici. Drago étant maintenant un homme, il était partit de son côté faire sa vie, et c'était mieux ainsi, si vous voulez l'avis du père.

- Narcissia!! Cria-t-il d'un ton sec en entrant dans la salle à mangé en espérant la voir en train de critiquer la cuisinière en se plaignant que son thé est trop chaud. Rien, même la cuisinière n'était pas a son poste – celle va être viré pour son absence au travail! – en train de faire le petit déjeuné qui aurait dû être servit à cette heure aussi avancée. Un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué encore le frappa : la pièce n'était pas pareil. Les murs de la salle à manger n'étaient-ils pas jaunâtres? Et les meubles, certains n'était plus où ils avait été au par avant. Il secoua la tête et se rendit dans la salle de séjour, après tout peut-être que l'âge lui jouait un vilain tour.

Là-bas, dans ce gigantesque salon aménagé de coûteux divans et meuble importés très cher, et vit que sur la peinture familial qui était accroché au dessus d'un foyer, au fond de la pièce, avait été endommagé. Là où aurait dû se trouver le visage de Drago, quelqu'un l'avait gratté, brûlé, déchiré.

- Q.. Qui a fait cela?!

Puis son attention se porta sur un petit coin disposé en hommage à un mort, il avait d'abord crus que sur le petit cadre qui contenait la photo du défunt était son père mais en l'observant de plus près c'était… Lui!!

- Quoi!!! Rugit-il sans comprendre. Il n'était pas mort! Pourquoi alors… Son regard se posa sur une pièce de journal découpée et plastifié non loin du cadre.

_« Gazette du sorcier – édition du 30 avril 2001 »_

_« Perte tragique dans la famille Malfoy._

_Le grand et respecté Lucius Malfoy perd la vie dans un important combat avec un mage noir. Après une petite enquête, les Aurors auraient découvert que l'assassin n'était nul autre que Drago Malfoy, 20 ans, fils unique du défunt. Il ne nous était pas inconnu que le jeune Malfoy junior était un supporteur du machiavélique Lord Trephoryart, communément nommé les « Heartless ». Les Aurors ne peuvent pas pour autant l'accuser et l'enfermer à Azkaban, du au fait que les lois émissent par le Ministère selon la grande guerre l'interdise. Mister Drago Malfoy s'en sort malheureusement sans aucun prix à payer pour la mort de son pauvre père. Le meurtrier aurait même décrété è la présence des journalistes : « Il n'avait qu'à pas se mettre dans le chemin des Heartless et se soumettre à nos lois! ». Plusieurs témoin civile rapporte aussi que le tueur n'aurait même pas hésité à saigné son père de sans froid devant tout le monde, au grand publique. Madame Narcissia Malfoy, femme de Lucius Malfoy, aurait proclamé dès ce jour que ledit Drago déshonorait le nom des Malfoy et le ne considèrerait plus comme un membre de la famille. Les Aurors souhaite maintenant donner leur parole que en tant que protecteur du monde magique, ils feront de leur possible pour que justice soit faite sur ses maudits Heartless et que leur règne mettent fin. »_

C'était quoi ces conneries?! Il était bien vivant! Et puis la date indiqué par l'article date d'il y a 2 ans. C'était impossible.

- Tss... Me faire tuer ? MOI!!! Lucius Malfoy! Par cette sale petite mauviette incompétente qui me sert de fils!? Jamais! Pour qui vous me prenez?!

Ce n'était pas le fait d'être soit disant mort qui l'énervait, non, c'était la « honte » qu'on avait osé lui faire en racontant que cet imbécile, souillure de son sang, son « fils », avait pu le tuer. C'était honteux! Il lança le bout de papier protégé d'un plastique au bout de ses bras et sortit du manoir en claquant la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire à la fin!! Était-il vraiment mort? Le maître lui devrait le savoir… et si c'était le cas, il ferait comme lui pour revenir à la vie. Il se dirigea donc vers l'antre de Voldemort. Sans se poser aucune question sur ce qu'il venait de lire, ça ne l'intéressait aucunement de toute façon.

----

Le jeune auror à lunettes était toujours assit sur le tronc d'arbre, perdu dans ces pensées. Pourquoi tout le monde agissait bizarrement? Pourquoi Riddle était là? Était-ce Voldemort? Encore une fois ces songes retombèrent sur lui… toujours, il devenait une vraie obsession pour lui. Il en avait presque oublié qu'il devait partir à sa recherche, non? Après quelques minutes de paresse, il se leva et continua son exploration de la forêt interdite. Il devait se rendre à l'antre, là-bas, peut-être trouvera-t-il des explications à ce qui se passe.

......

A SUIVRE!!......

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteure:**Pas de panique!!o0.. la suite arrive bietot. J'ai couper ce chapitre car je ne voulais pas mettre la scene (tres longue) des ''retrouvailles'' dans ce chapitre-ci.. mais bon vous allez pas mourrir pour quelque petites heures! Autres chose à dire? .. lol essayer de prononcer Trephoryart! .. Alias Tray.. lol. Le Heartless c est quoi ca?.. bah vous allez voir! .. ca va venir. Patience mes chers et bonen continuation de lecture!! Pour plus d'info : Visiter mon site web ou mon forum!


	5. chapitre IV

Chapitre 4 hihi, plus long celui-ci et meilleure! surtout la derniere scene que j'aime beaucoup hihi (mais bon.. moi? obsèdée? .. meme pas vrai!). Ya des fois que je me demande pk je vais pas de fic slash.. lol (non pas de slash dans celle ci désolée :P ).

Avertissement pour ce chapitre: .. euh.. bah rien..pas encore de violence et de tuerie, mais ca viendra!!..

* * *

**--- Chapitre IV ---**

- Huh?

Un peu plus loin à travers les arbres, Potter aperçu une masse noire sur un lit de feuilles mortes. En s'approchant d'avantage, il distingua une silhouette humaine habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds – pantalon, chemise, puis un long pardessus sans manche lié à la taille, plus un manteau de sorcier – avec des cheveux de couleur identique, un peu grisonnant à certain endroits. Pas besoin de l'observer longuement pour l'identifier : Le vrai Voldemort. Par terre, immobile comme un cadavre. Mort? Ou simplement évanoui? Il vint s'agenouiller près du corps et vit son dos se lever et redescendre – signe qu'il respirait encore – il était donc en vie. Harry lui prit l'épaule pour le retourner face à lui en le secouant.

- Allez debout Tête-de-serpent!

Il n'avait plus vraiment une « tête de serpent » à vrai dire, les années avaient passées et le mage noir avait prit une forme physique entièrement humaine. Sauf qu'il avait gardé sa grandeur irréelle et son teint de peau aussi blanc que de la porcelaine. Ses yeux, pupille de chat et rouge sang n'avait pas changé aussi, quoique qu'il paraissait moins… monstrueux? Malgré quant âge de vie, il touchait presque le centenaire, il conservait l'apparence d'homme d'environs 4o ans, et ne vieillirais jamais plus. Il avait quasiment l'air « normal ».

-..Hmm…Gémit-il en donnant un coup sur le bras du jeune homme pour qu'il le lâche.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fou à jouer les « belles aux bois dormant » dans la forêt interdite? Le taquina Potter d'un ton qui se voulait faussement arrogant en sachant très bien que ça irriterait son ennemi.

Le Dark Lord ouvrit les yeux et eut un choc en reconnaissant le visage du jeune homme, puis s'assit pour être à la même hauteur que le nouvel arrivant, il regarda autour de lui sans prêter attention à la remarque que le survivant venait de faire. Ne voyant aucune réaction, Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Et si lui aussi était comme les autres et ne le connaissait pas? Était-il en train de devenir fou? Il se souvenait qu'Hermione et Tom avait dit ne pas connaître Voldemort. Peut-être n'était-ce pas lui. Il se risqua à poser la question quand même :

- Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis? Et qui tu es?

Le mage noir le dévisagea gravement comme s'il était attardé. Mais une drôle de lueur passa dans son regard. Étrangement la présence de son opposant le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant il n'avait aucune raison de ressentir cela, car après tout il n'était pas… lui. Il fit par répondre sur un ton froid :

- C'est quoi ton problème Potter? Tu fais de l'amnésie ou quoi?!

Harry soupira de soulagement et lui sourit en s'exclamant :

-Ah! Enfin quelqu'un de sensé dans ce monde de fou!! Je commençais à douter de ma santé mentale!

En voyant que Voldemort continuait è le dévisagea sans comprendre il continua :

- Apparemment personne ne me connaît, « Harry Potter » n'existe pas, Ron aurait supposément étudié à Serpentard, et… le meilleur… j'ai vu un clone de toi en plus jeune qui dit être professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le pire c'est qu'il portait du blanc!

Il avait dit cela tout d'un trait, au risque que son rival le prenne pour un fou, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Où t'es-tu réveillé ce matin? Demanda celui-ci sans aucun commentaire pour ce que l'autre venait de lui raconter.

- Chez moi pourquoi? Fit-il en levant un sourcil, pourquoi il lui demandait ça? Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la situation qu'il tentait de lui expliquer.

- Parce que moi, vois-tu, je me trouvais à Azkaban ce matin.

Comment? Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait vu hier soir. La silhouette avait emporté Voldemort, elle avait dû l'amener en prison, mais là encore il de demandait « pourquoi? », ça n'avait pas de sens.

- Euh… Hier soir, j'ai… entendu des « rires » dans ma tête. Je croyais que c'était toi mais en t'espionnant avec le lien j'ai vu… et bien j'ai vu ce qui c'est passé à l'antre.

- …

Le mage noir ne dit rien. Que voulait-il qu'il lui dise de toute façon!

- Je veux des explications! S'impatienta Potter.

- Que veux tu que je te réponde! Tu as « vu » comme tu dis! Alors tu sais que j'ai réduis mon manoir en morceaux et que j'ai disparu, voila!...

Pour dire vrai, il ne tentait pas à lui dévoiler ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne l'avait probablement pas vu, … l'homme du portail.

- Tu faisais quoi! Avec le rectangle de lumière c'était un portail non?!

Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, le jeune auror voulait savoir.

----

Lucius arriva près de l'antre vers midi, sauf que ce n'était plus l'antre, c'était autre chose. Les vieilles ruines du manoir Riddle qui avaient étaient retaper pour résister au attaque ennemi, n'étaient plus là, envolé. À la place, siégeait une petite forteresse qui faisait ne double de l'antre, rien à voir avec la demeure du maître. Il n'osa pas approcher. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? On aurait dit le quartier général d'une armée… des ténèbres, car le décor était loin d'être accueillant, au contraire. Toutes plantes au alentour s'était desséchées, le sol sec et fissuré, quelques maigre arbrisseaux sans feuilles, sans vie, tout avait l'air mort. Même le ciel semblait mort, d'un gris profond aux nuages épais et impénétrables. Cette atmosphère lui donnait froid dans le dos. En premier : sa mort, et maintenant : plus d'antre. Où ce trouvait le maître dans ce cas? Cette forteresse n'était sûrement pas la sienne. Décidément la journée s'annonçait mal. Le blond allait tenter une approche quand il entendit des voix s'élever près de la grille de l'entrée. Des gardes? Sûrement pas vu leurs allures. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de gardes ou de simple serviteur… mais plutôt de gens beaucoup haut gradés. Ils riaient tout les deux en discutant, ce rire ne contenait aucune joie cependant, c'était un rire malsain, il devait être forts et … dangereux. Le plus grand des deux était roux, avec les cheveux court en bataille, sa figure affichait un air sombre et sur de lui, avec un côté ténébreux. Ses yeux perçants et foncés comme ceux d'un corbeau le rendait sévère et combatif. En lui jetant un bref coup d'œil, Malfoy l'aurait automatiquement prit pour un Weasley, mais son visage, son expression… Les Weasley sont une famille honnête au grand cœur qui soutient les moldus, l'homme roux devant lui n'avait rien de cela. Lucius se concentra finalement sur son compagnon. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué au départ mais l'homme blond lui semblait familier. En le scrutant des pieds à la tête, il fut choqué en reconnaissant la partie du visage de celui-ci qui était à découvert – car l'autre partie était dissimulé sous une large mèche de cheveux – et n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Drago! Le jeune homme qui se trouvait avec le roux, c'était son fils, Drago, cependant il n'y avait aucune ressemblance avec celui qu'il connaissait. Le fils qui avait toujours été à ses yeux comme un trouillard sans honneur, lui faisait presque peur. Ses cheveux court blond platine étaient plus long vers l'avant et lui tombait sur le visage, qu'il envoyait sur le côté en donnant un petit côté pour ne pas que ça nuissent à sa vision. Ses yeux gris délavé apparaissaient comme encore plus glacial que ceux de Malfoy senior. Un rictus cruel aux lèvres, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Maintenant, il imaginait plus ce « Drago l » le tuer, que l'autre.

- _Drago_… Pensa Lucius en observant cet inconnu qu'on accusait de son assassinat. Il voulu reculer et partir, chasser cette immonde vision de son esprit et ne penser à rien. Il n'était plus chez lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Se faisant, il piétina une branche morte qui en se brisant, alerta les deux sorciers.

_- Oh, merde…_

Le roux fut le premier à régir et à s'approcher de la forêt en scrutant les parages comme un prédateur qui sentait l'ennemi proche. Ce fut tout de même le deuxième Drago qui découvrit Mr. Malfoy et le pointa du doigt entre les arbres feuillus et épais.

- Ça vient de là-bas. Un espion… ou un simple animal.

- Reste là, je m'en occupe. Fit celui qui aurait pu être un Weasley en courant en direction de la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Il aurait pu essayer de se battre contre lui mais, l'autre serait intervenu, alors il prit la solution la plus logique et instinctive : fuir. En le voyant se faufiler entre les buissons et les arbres, Lucius partit à courir dans la direction opposée, en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruits possible en se déplaçant, espérant qu'il ne l'apercevrait pas, mais trop tard, il l'avait repéré.

- _Un espion?! Qui peut bien l'avoir envoyer!_ Pansa le mage noire aux cheveux orangé. Il hésita un moment à se lancer à sa poursuite, ce pouvait être un piège. Peut-être que cet homme avait été envoyer comme appât et que plus loin une armée l'attendait. Mais d'un autre côté, faire honte à son maître et laisser un vulgaire espion fuir comme un chien n'était guère mieux. Le roux se lança donc à ses trousses, plus rapide et beaucoup plus agile que lui à cause de son jeune âge, il n'eut pas de mal a l'égalisé, mais tout deux coururent longuement rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent d'autres présence. En essayant de les repérés et de les analyser pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, l'agresseur perdit sa victime de vue. Lucius avait profité de ce bref instant pour changer de direction et se sauver. C'est alors qu'il tomba face à face avec celui qu'il cherchait.

_-_ Maître! S'écria-t-il haletant difficilement.

- Malfoy? Répondit Voldemort non vraiment content de le voir – il le détestait – mais il avait certaine chose à lui demander, ça prouvait que ses mangemorts n'avait rien subis après sa disparition.

----

Potter, lui, avait laisser le Dark Lord seul plus loin à la suite d'une prise de tête – Voldemort n'avait rien voulu lui dévoiler de se qui s'était passé – et avait pris distance le temps de se calmer un peu.

- Vieux débris idiot! Je finirai bien par découvrir ce que tu essais de me cacher! Grogna Harry entre ses dents en donnant un coup de pied sur un caillou qui rebondit à plusieurs mètres et se perdit dans l'herbe folle. Le bruit du caillou attira l'attention du sorcier toujours en quête de ce qui lui avait échappé. Il roda en silence près de l'endroit où venait le bruit et aperçu un homme au cheveux courts noirs en style décoiffé qui lui tournait le dos. Il était vêtu comme un moldu – un pantalon gris foncé ordinaire et un chandail en tricot couleur marine – à l'exception d'un long manteau de sorcier noir délavé qui était loin d'être neuf.

- _Grr.. un autre?..Celui-ci m'a plutôt d'un vagabond_. Se dit le rouquin.

Et sans crier gare, il lui sauta dessus tel un fauve, ils roulèrent sur le sol terreux plusieurs tours, pour finir l'un en dessous de l'autre. Harry se retrouva immobilisé par le poids de son attaquant au dessus de lui, et menacé par la pointe d'une baguette au niveau de son cou.

- Qui es-tu! ET que fais-tu sur le territoire des Heartless! Hurla le sorcier sortit de nul part en le maintenant solidement plaqué au sol en lui broyant presque l'épaule de sa poigne de fer.

Potter un peu secoué par ce qui venait de ce passé avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait sur la douleur que lui procurait la pression sur son épaule. Il ne pris même pas la peine de demander ce que c'était que les « Heartless » et ne répondit rien. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un vert éclatant et plongea son regard dans les yeux brun de son attaquant.

- Ron..?

En un éclair, son regard agressif devint apeuré, il écarquilla les yeux en constant qui se trouvait sous lui. Des yeux émeraude comme ceux-là, les lunettes,… Alors aussi vite qu'il lui avait sauté dessus, il s'enleva et recula de plusieurs pas. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge et la honte et la peur trahir son visage.

- Je .. je.. Veuillez m'excuser, je n'avais pas vu,… je ne.. je croyais que c'était.. Pardonnez-moi…

Tout en formulant ses excuses il continuait de reculer et fixait le sol, honteux, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était la pire des bêtises. Potter se remit sur ses deux jambes en dévisageant son meilleur ami – enfin, si c'était bel et bien lui – sans comprendre. Maintenant debout il pouvait l'observer en entier. C'était Ron, malgré que son regard féroce de tout à l'heure ne lui était pas coutume, et qu'il portait un ensemble dans les tons de verts, c'était lui et il en était certain.

- Ron?... Qu'est-ce que..

- _Depuis quand me nomme-t-il ainsi?!_ S'affola mentalement Ron en relevant son regard vers l'autre homme, encore plus gêné. Puis brusquement il lui tourna le dos et s'enfuis parmi les arbres.

- Ron!! Ron attends!! Lui cria l'auror, mais il ne le poursuivit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à celui-là d'agir aussi bizarrement. Le regard qu'il avait fait en le voyant continuait d'hanter ses pensées. Il le regarda disparaître dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

...

A Suivre!!!....

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteure:**Ouf.. long chapitre tout de meme celui-là non?! je l'aime bien. La petite scène Harry/Voldy au début est tres drole et la derniere scèce Harry/Ron je l'adore!! mouhahaha petit air pervers mais bon, encore une fois ca fini sur le coup de l'action mais que voulez vous. Faut bien arrêter qqpart!! Pour le prochain chapitre, l'arrivé de Mr. Tray et du bla bla sur les heartless.. a savoir c est quoi ca.. lol 


	6. chapitre V

**Réponses aux Reviews:** Lol.. j'avais le chapitre 5 écrit depuis plusieurs semaines.. mais j'attendais d'avoir des reviews avant de poster, car vous savez, c'est pas très motivant de poster 4 chapitres de suites sans avoir de commentaires de personnes... donc là, merci à vous. Et je vous répond.

**Pour Shaïva** : Merci (lol le titre, hihi). Pour mes autre fics, non, elles sont toutes en francais, quoi que je pense en traduire quelques unes. Tu peux les trouver dans mon profil de , c'est-a-dire Lehaliah, j'en ai 5 autres plus 1 poème (oui je sais.. j'écris beacoup). Si tu ne les trouve toujours pas, tu peux les avoir sur mon site web : http:www.membres.lycos.fr/ladydairy , dans ma section fanfics. Pour les Princes aux Serpents, le chapitre 12 arrive.. lol patience!

**Pour Windforce** : Et bien je suis contente que tu aimes ta découverte.Oui oui, j'écris assez rapidement (bah ca dépend pour quel, car j'ai 6 fics a chapitre en cours et j'alterne, a chacun son tour, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas me consacré entièrement à une seule.) pour celle-ci, j'ai écrit les 5 premiers chapitres en 4-5 jours.. mais j'ai pris une pause pour travailller sur d'autres. Mais la suite viendra! Faut pas s'inquiètez.

* * *

**--- Chapitre V ---**

Le Dark Lord continuait de dévisagé Lucius, lorsqu'il entendit des bruit de pas : Potter qui était de retour.

- Mr.Malfoy? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, comment était-il arrivé là lui?

- Potter. Fit-il en lui adressant un simple hochement de tête, puis se retourna vers son maître et dit :

- My Lord, il se passe des choses « étranges » en ce moment. Ce matin j'ai lu un article de la gazette du sorcier datant d'il y a 2 ans, portant sur ma « supposée » mort…

- Mort comment? Interrogea Harry en se mêlant de la conversation entre maître et serviteur, ce qui ne plus pas trop au blondinet qui répliqua sur un ton brut :

- Tué par mon fils, si vous tenez tant à le savoir.

En reprenant un ton qui se voulait un peu plus poli, il continua pour le Dark Lord :

- Tout porte à croire que nous nous trouvons, disons, « ailleurs ».

- Ça expliquerais pourquoi personne ne me reconnaît à part vous deux, et aussi… tout à l'heure dans la forêt j'ai vu Ron.

- Weasley!?

Lucius avait entraîné dans sa fuite le mage noir roux qui se trouvait avec l'autre Drago. Alors c'était vraiment un Weasley? Lui? Impossible. Mais Harry le connaissait mieux que lui…

- Oui… il se comportait bizarrement. Au début, il m'a attaqué, mais lorsqu'il m'a reconnu, il a… comme paniqué. Il a rougit de honte et n'a pas arrêté de s'excuser. On aurait dit qu'il… avait peur de moi. Raconta le jeune auror, en cherchant comment expliquer l'événement. Les autres ne l'avait pas reconnu, mais son ami lui si, sauf qu'on aurait dit qu'il l'avait pris pour… quelqu'un d'autre.

- Il vous a probablement confondu, ou … à moins que vous ayez un double. Car en ce qui me concerne, j'ai vu Drago, mais ce n'était le même que l'habituelle. Et votre « Weasley » aussi j'imagine. Continua Lucius en s'adressant cette fois directement à Potter.

- Nous devons avoir des doubles ou quelque chose du genre. Malfoy, tu disais que tu avais lu que tu étais mort, il devait s'agir d'un autre toi. Celui d'ici. Parce que, si je ne m'abuse, c'est nous qui sommes dans on endroit ou nous ne devrions pas être. Fit Voldemort, subitement intéressé par les dires des deux autres.

Il était resté silencieux car lui seul savait un certain détail qu'ils ignoraient, et c'était mieux ainsi. Ils se trouvaient tous ailleurs, dans un monde parallèle vraisemblablement, où tout était différents, changé, comme si le chemin de leur vie, à un certain moment, avait déviés et leur existence avaient prit une tournure contradictoires. Dans ce monde ci, Lucius Malfoy était mort, Tom Riddle était jeune et professeur et Harry Potter…

- On ne demande pas à qui la faute!! Lança Potter en foudroyant du regard le seigneur des ténèbres.

- C'est ça, blâme moi si tu veux, mais sache que ce n'est pas MA faute si toi et Malfoy avez eut le même sort que moi. Je ne vous ai pas entraîné ici! Rétorqua-t-il en lui rendant son regard noir et en se levant pour l'affronté face à face, bien qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que lui. Malfoy trouvait la situation bien rigolote, mais la vision de la forteresse lui revint ainsi que ce qu'il avait lu sur les « Heartless » et leur maître.

- Loin de moi est l'envi de vous dérange en votre petite querelle mais… j'ai des informations très pertinentes au sujet du monde ou de l'époque dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

- Parle Alors! Grogna son maître, et le blondinet commença le récit de ce qu'il avait vu.

----

- Un petit escadron envoyé par Riddle à été successivement détruit dans le secteur Est, Maître. Rapporta un très jeune homme aux cheveux brun marbré de blond à quelqu'un assit sur un imposant trône dans le milieu d'une salle ou se trouvait un peu plus loin une très large table muni d'une vingtaine de chaises. À côté du trône, se tenait debout et silencieux, l'officier supérieur des Heartless, Ron Weasley, autrement dit : le bras droit du grand dirigeant de cette association.

- Bien. Fit simplement le chef en lui faisant signe de partir, qu'il n'était plus nécessaire. La pièce fut frappé d'un lourd silence mortel – pendant lequel Ron fixait un point au loin, les bras croisé derrière le dos – qui fut rompu par le personnage siégeant dans le trône.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Weasley?

Il parlait lentement et doucement, mais sa voix n'avait rien de rassurante, elle était froide comme de la glace et effrayante.

- Non, rien My Lord.

Il mentait et ça se sentait. Ron n'osa pas le regarder en face. Il était pourtant habituer à lui. C'était son homme de confiance, par conséquent son meilleur serviteur, et le seul qui avait l'autorisation de lui tenir compagnie dans la salle générale.

- Puisque tu le dis, mais…

Ledit Lord, se leva et alla se placer en face de son plus fidèle. Il était vraiment très, même pour Ron qui était lui-même loin d'être petit. Vêtu exclusivement de noir, d'une minceur inhumaine, squelettique, le teint blanc comme de la poudre. Ses yeux cependant venait ajouté une petite touche de beauté dans cette description monstrueuse. Des yeux verts émeraudes, grand et brillant, magnifique, le seul défaut : des pupilles dilatées comme celle des chats et des serpents. Sa vision ne devait pas être parfaite puisqu'il portait sur son nez des lunettes. Et pour finir, sur sa tête partait dans tout les sens une chevelure noire de jais. Ron pencha la tête en signe de soumission et son maître, de son hideuse mains aux doigts ressemblant à des pattes d'araignée, le prit par le menton et l'obligea à le regarde, tout en se penchant sur lui.

- … mais, tu sais que je ne tolère pas qu'on me mente… n'est ce pas?

Il se sentit rougir de nouveau, intimidé. Le roux détourna son regard sur le côté, il ne voulais pas laisser le seigneur lire dans ses pensées et n'allait pas lui dire non plus. Après tout, il avait pu rêver. L'homme qu'il avait vu dans la forêt ne pouvait exister. C'était impossible. Il était beaucoup trop différent… mais à la fois si semblable. Il ne pouvait s'agir de la même personne.

- Dans la forêt j'ai cru voir… « Quelque chose », mais rien d'important. Je retournerai y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard si vous le voulez bien, Maître.

De force, son maître retourna la tête du jeune homme toujours en le tenant par le menton, l'obligeant en croisé ses yeux, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à 5 centimètres l'un de l'autre. Cette fois ci Weasley soutint son regard sans ciller, et sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de la part de son bras droit, il le lâcha et retourna s'asseoir.

- Fais donc…

Cela n'avait nullement répondu à sa question mais, dans un certain sens, s'il ne voulais pas en dire plus ce devait être quelque chose qui le « troublait », et certainement quelque chose qui promettait d'être intéressant. Il le laisserait travailler seul un peu et interviendrait plus loin. Et puis… peut-être était en rapport avec son « invit » spécial.

----

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, mon antre à été remplacer par une espèce de fort.

- Tout juste. Il s'agit sans doute du quartier général des Heartless à ce que j'en ai compris en lisant l'article de la gazette, et ce Lord au nom qui m'échappe… il est possible que ce soit le deuxième vous, mon seigneur.

Malfoy leur avait tout raconté à propos du Lord, de ses serviteurs dans le style des mangemorts, Weasley et Drago étaient des leurs, ils se terraient tous dans une petite forteresse, là où aurait du se trouver l'ancien repère de son patron.

_- Un deuxième moi?… Tss… si tu savais à quel point tu te trompes, Malfoy…_ pensa Voldemort en soupirant pour lui-même. Lui, il savait l'identité du « Deuxième » Lord, et celui-ci l'inquiétait beaucoup, et inquièterais sûrement quelqu'un d'autre encore plus si il savait également.

- Et Ron… il serait…un mage noir. Demanda Harry qui n'en croyait pas ces oreilles.

- Puisque je vous le dit, Potter! Est-ce trop compliqué pour vous ou dois-je vous faire un dessin?! Répliqua sèchement Lucius de manière arrogante.

Son ami? Mais non! Il était si doux et si gentil… même si son regard sauvage de tout à l'heure portait à confusion. Le fait restait aussi qu'Hermione avait évoqué que « LE » Ron Weasley de sa connaissance avait étudié dans la maison des Serpentards. Ça changeait tout. Alors son ami était réellement devenu un adepte de la tuerie et servait un stupide idiot machiavélique dans le goût de Lord Voldemort. Pourtant, il s'était conduis comme si…

- Rahh…

- Où tu crois aller comme ça! C'est le quartier général des mages noirs part là, et ils sont sans doute plus nombreux que deux Potter… lui fit remarque le Dark Lord de façon sarcastique en le regardant partir au pas de course sans dire un mot.

- Justement! … _je dois le revoir_…

Il devait le retrouver, et lui parler, il le fallait. Puis il s'éloigna sans autres paroles laissant les deux autres adultes derrières.

- C'est toi qui vois.

Voldemort roula des yeux devant l'insouciance et l'impulsivité du jeune homme. Seul il allait se faire tuer. Mais, ce sera son problème.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteure:** Héhé, un beau chapitre avec mon Tray, lol premiere appariton. Est-ce que vous avez compris qui il est vraiment? .. Sinon etbien c est pas grave, pour vous le suspence va durer, hihi. Pour le prochain chpitre, au menu il y aura: plusieurs rencontre de personnages, des explication pas rapport sur l'histoire et... une autre apparition de mon Tommy chéri vêtu de blanc. Pour le fun, vous pouvez visiter mon forum ou j ai mis des sondages et des petits ''extra'' par rapport a cette fics. J'ai aussi des croquis de certain perso (genre Tray) et à venir, des petites BD drôles. Bon c'est pas tout mais, l'écrivain paresseuse dans le style de Shiguré (Fruits Basket) que je suis, doit à présent se consacré entièrement au 12 eme chapitre ds ''princes aux serpents'' avant de me faire tuer par mes lecteurs! (lol ils deviennent impatient.. dire que je le leur avait promis pour le mois de juin.. et nous sommes le 22 août!!) 


	7. chapitre VI

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

euh.. meme pas de rep pour le chapitre 5... les autre date du 4.. rah.. mais bon..

voila le chapitre 6 quand meme!

* * *

**--- Chapitre VI ---**

Leurs longues discussions et les événements douteux qui avaient eut lieu durant le jour, avait fait en sorte que lorsque Harry avait quitté ses deux « ennemis » pour se rendre au fort, le soleil se couchait, et entre temps la nuit était tombée. À une heure pareille, il ne pouvait tenter quoi que se sois et faire une descente nocturne à lui seul serait une vraie mission suicide. Il décida donc de se trouver un endroit où passer la nuit en sécurité. Au levé du jour, il lui fallu plusieurs minute pour se remémorer toute l'histoire, se maudissant de ne pas être dans un cauchemar. Il se remit sur pied, balaya la poussière de ses vêtements usés et repris son chemin, il s'approchait de plus en plus du fort. Il ne pouvait rien voir avec tous ces arbres, mais le sentait. Le genre de sensation bizarre qu'on ressent lorsque qu'on approche des ténèbres, de la mort…

- _Tu comptes réellement entrer dans leur forteresse? Tu vas te faire tuer_… se dit-il à lui-même mentalement.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment craint les mangemorts, ni Voldemort d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois, les personnes qu'il rencontra là-bas ne seront ni mangemort, ni le Voldemort qu'il connaît bien. Qui pouvait-il bien être ce «Dark Lord nouvelle génération »? Pourquoi Ron le servait-il? Et encore, à ce moment tous ses songes se reportèrent sur son meilleur ami.

- _Crack._

Un bruit de branche qui se brise. Potter fut alerter et se mit aussitôt en position de combat avec sa baguette magique sortit, prêt à se défendre. Ce devait être un Heartless, quoi d'autre! À plusieurs mètres de lui, il l'aperçu, il venait de se dissimuler derrière un arbre imposant quand le jeune Auror l'avait surpris.

- Range ça, je veux simplement te parler…

Il ne lui fallut pas une éternité pour replacer la voix : Ron. Il abaissa son arme et le rouquin sortit, marchant vers lui tranquillement, prenant soin de mieux l'observer que la derrière fois. De multiple fois hier, il s'était répété qu'il avait sûrement rêvé, que ce n'était pas possible, ou que c'était tout bêtement une coïncidence. Mais il se trompait… ses yeux, ils étaient différents de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder, mais c'était les même, sans compter les cheveux et les lunettes. Ils étaient beaucoup trop similaires. Par contre cet homme paraissait « gentil » et… bref quelqu'un de bien, pas cruel comme… Harry de son côté fit de même et le regarda attentivement. Pas de doute, ce n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait. Celui-là avait une démarche sur de lui, un air plutôt ténébreux et un regard sévère, rien à voir avec le Ron enjoué, drôle et maladroit. Il paraissait beaucoup plus âgé et mature comme ça. Une pensée horrible traversa son esprit : Si il était du côté des méchant, cela voudrait dire qu'il est… un meurtrier?

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, face à face sans aucune parole, pour ce qui parut des siècles, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux daigne briser le silence.

- Ron?...

Weasley ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un second choc en l'entendant prononcer son prénom, jamais il ne le nommait ainsi, c'était étrange, et à la fois une grand honneur. Il pensa un instant le vouvoyer mais crut qu'il serait un peu déplacer de la faire pour un homme de son âge ou peut-être même plus jeune. Après tout, ces vieux vêtements en majorité d'origine moldu, sa posture, son allure, sa façon de parler… rien d'aussi respectable que son quasi-clone.

- Qui… Comment connaît tu mon nom? Fit-il d'un ton sec. Il avait assez joué les timides devant lui la dernière fois, il n'allait pas se laisser avoir une mauvaise impression encore.

Potter fut surpris de cette question, n'avait-il pas agit comme si il le connaissait hier? Si, il savait, mais il voulait probablement seulement s'en assurer.

- Disons que… d'une certaine manière on se connaît. Dit le vagabond en lui souriant.

- Qui es-tu? D'où viens-tu? Sais tu où tu te trouve en ce moment?

Ron posa questions par-dessus questions puis fixa d'un air douteux l'homme devant lui, les réponses qu'ils allait lui fournir allait déterminer si il avait raison ou non. Et puis un inconnu comme ça, près de leur camp de base, c'est inconvenable, il devra être tué.

Potter soupira devant cet interrogatoire, mais répondit poliment.

- Oui, je sais parfaitement où je me trouve en ce moment, dans la forêt interdite, près de la forteresse des … « Heartless », et d'où je viens?.. Bonne question, je ne le sais pas vraiment mon même. J'ai moi aussi des questions, je…

- Tu te trouves près d'une basse de mages noirs et tu restes indifférent? Tu dois être soit très fort… soit complètement stupide.

Il s'arrêta net en réalisant se qu'il venait de dire. Comme avait-il osé être impoli devant lui! Mais secoua la tête rapidement et préféra ne rien ajouter.

- _Voyons Ron! Ce n'est pas « LUI »..._

- Ha ha ha ha ha, se mit à rire Harry. Très fort? Peut-être… Stupide? Sûrement! S'approcher seul comme ça de cet endroit, c'était loin d'être brillant.

Le mage noir le dévisagea, son rire… le même, mais pas malsain, un vrai rire.

- Alors ; reprit Harry; j'aimerais savoir, pour votre groupe, qui est votre chef?

Le roux hésita à évoquer le nom de son maître, il n'osa pas. Et si il s'agissait d'un double venu d'ailleurs? Un d'un voyageur du passé qui se serait perdu dans son futur? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui raconter l'histoire de son temps... au cas ou… Une soudaine brûlure sur l'intérieur de son poignet droit le fit revenir à la réalité, « il » l'invoquait.

- Oh… Euh, on m'appelle, je dois partir.

Il s'inclina en guise d'au revoir, même s'il ne devrait pas usé de tant de politesse devant cet inconnu, puis lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna la tête et d'un pas rapide, pour se stopper finalement un plus loin en se retournant.

- Au fait, tu ne pas dis ton nom! Lui cria-t-il au loin.

- Harry Potter! Lui renvoya l'auror en lui souriant de plus belle.

Ron fit un signe de compréhension et disparu.

----

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal poussa la porte du bureau du grand directeur de Poudlard. Décidément, il était de mauvaise humeur.

-Ah, Tom. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon bureau à cette heure? Demanda le vieillard. Effectivement, il était assez tôt, environ midi. Le jeune homme au cheveux brun foncé se tira une chaise et prit place devant son supérieur.

- On vient de me signaler à la D.A qu'un petit groupe d'éclaireurs vient d'être exterminé comme de la vermine par les hommes de Trephoryart. Riddle frappa du point sur le bureau. Cette guerre ne pouvait plus durée, tant de morts pour rien. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir vaincre ce foutu Lord.

- C'est bien dommage. Se contenta de dire Dumbledore de sa voix sage; Ont-ils au moins eut le temps d'apprendre quelque chose sur ses plans?

- Tss… même pas… Et vous? Du côté de l'Ordre? S'enquit Riddle. À vrai dire, chacun de leurs côtés, ils avaient leur propre armée et travaillaient appart. Tom était le chef de la D.A et Dumbledore celui de l'Ordre du phénix.

- Non… Rien malheureusement. Au fait, Hermione m'as parlé d'un mystérieux jeune homme qui se serait introduit dans l'école et lui aurait dit toute sortes de choses insensées. Tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré aussi par hasard?

Maintenant qu'il l'évoquait, Tom s'en souvenait parfaitement. Cet homme l'avait dévisagé et avait porté des propos sur son travail à Poudlard, de plus, il « LE » connaissait! Mais lui aussi semblais le connaître. Il se rappela également qu'il l'avait nommé « Voldemort ».

- Euh… Professeur, le nom de « Voldemort » vous dit-il quelque chose? S'informa-t-il. Si ce nom lui était familier, le vieux magicien saurait de quoi il est question.

Dumbledore parut réfléchir un instant puis répondit :

- Humm… non, pourquoi?

- Le jeune homme dont vous a mentionné Hermione, je l'ai rencontré… ou il m'a plutôt rentré dedans! Râla Riddle avec dédain; Il semblait me connaître et s'est adressé à moi comme une « connaissance de longue date », et… « Voldemort » c'est ainsi qu'il m'a surnommé. Je ne comprends pas! En plus ce nom m'est familier… mais je n'arrive pas à … Grrr!!

Tout ça l'énervait. Qui était-il? Un nouvel ennemi? Pourquoi l'avait-il surnommé ainsi?! Il voulait savoir, comprendre.

- Comment ce nommait-il? Demanda soudainement Dumbledore.

- …  
Il n'avait même pas pensé lui demander. Lors de leur rencontre il avait été si arrogant et malpoli! À présent il le regrettait.

- _Bravo Tom! Cet homme était peut-être un espion, il aurait été utile de le capturer et demander des informations ou quoi que soit… l'avoir laissé filer ainsi n'était pas très prudent de ta part!_ Se fit- il la moral mentalement.

Il essaya de se remettre en tête le portrait de l'inconnu perturbateur, une image se forma rapidement. Même taille que lui environ, cheveux noirs mal coiffés, des lunettes, des yeux verts…vert émeraude, tout comme…

Tout s'éclaircit dans ses pensées, il se leva d'un bond en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau et s'écriant :

- Trephoryart!

----

De retour parmi les siens, Weasley s'était tenu silencieux et n'avait parler à personne de sa petite rencontre de ce matin avec son nouvel « ami », s'il on peut dire. D'ailleurs personne n'avait remarqué son absence. Le maître avait été occupé pratiquement toute la journée, Drago avait traîné par si par là, ils s'étaient croisés mais sans se parler, puis les simples Heartless sans grade n'avaient par leurs mots à dire sur ses activités.

- Tiens donc, Weasley… On ne t'a pas vu beaucoup aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? ; lança une voix derrière lui. Ron était trop préoccupé pour se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait : errer sans but précis dans les couloirs, et il venait d'atterrir dans l'aile réservé et au quartier des rang inférieur, endroit ou il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller puisque que lui donnait l'ordre aux capitaines, et eux ensuite les donnaient aux soldats et aux espions. Il se retourna pour faire face à celui qui l'interpellait. C'était un jeune homme d'au moins quatre ans plus jeune que lui, à la chevelure brun mixée de blond et aux yeux couleur noisette. Il était plus beaucoup petit que lui, et paraissait minuscule à côté de leur Dark Lord.

- Pour vous c'est « Monsieur Weasley », capitaine Crivey. Fit le rouquin en le regardant sévèrement, tout à fait sérieux.

- Oh, et bien pardonnez-moi. Alors « Monsieur Weasley » qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans « ce » côté de la bâtisse? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. Se reprit le jeune d'un ton faussement désolé, voir totalement moqueur et sarcastique. Il portait des vêtement dans les teints de beige et brun, un chandail en tricot épais, des pantalons normaux, et pardessus un genre d'imperméable que les détective ou journaliste moldus on tendance à porter. Journaliste justement c'était son métier, ainsi que photographe, mais dans son cas c'était plutôt espion pour le compte du Lord Trephoryart à temps partiel.

- J'allais rejoindre le maître. Jeta Ron vaguement en guise d'excuse à lui fournir, et tenta de s'esquivé en passant à côté de lui pour continuer son chemin, mais se fit impoliment barré la route.

- Ah bon? … mais vous savez « Monsieur Weasley », le maître est dans son bureau en se moment, et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué... son bureau se trouve du côté opposé à celui-ci.

Il lui sourit malicieusement, son supérieur mentait il le savait bien, mais le simple fait de l'humilier comme ceci lui procurait du plaisir. À cause de son jeune âge, ses supérieurs Ron et Drago ne le prenaient jamais au sérieux, tout particulièrement Malfoy. Mais tout ça allait changer, bientôt il occuperait « leurs » poste, le maître lui donnera sûrement une augmentation de grade prochainement, avec tout ce qu'il accomplissait pour lui en tant qu'espion pour lui au ministère.

- …

Ron soupira devant cet imbécile et tourna les talons, exaspéré, pour cette fois se rendre véritablement au bureau de Trephoryart. La porte de son bureau était ouverte, une grande forme habillée de noir semblait lire des papiers qui s'éparpillaient pêle-mêle sur le dessus de sa table de travail.

- My lord?...

A l'appel, il leva ses yeux de serpents d'un vert quasi anormal, derrière de petites lunettes rondes, la faible lueur de la lampe dans cette pièce sombre donnait à son visage excessivement pâle un air effrayant, quoi que paisible. Il avait l'air tout à calme, comparativement à certains jours précédents où il fallait mieux éviter de le côtoyer. Ron pénétra dans le bureau et vint s'asseoir dans un petit fauteuil à proximité d'une large fenêtre rectangulaire, à quelque pas de la table.

Le lord le suivit du regard puis replongea dans ses documents sans rien dire, habitué à la compagnie de Weasley. C'était bien le seul de ses serviteurs qu'il tolérait près de lui, comme chien. Malgré qu'il le considérait plus comme un «bon ami » qu'un esclave. Après une longue absence de son, fixant le ciel nocturne dénudé d'étoile, son second ouvrit la bouche pour encore une fois demander une question peut-être indiscrète à son maître, mais il voulait savoir. Et en même temps comprendre ce qui ce passait. Si ces hypothèses se révélaient juste, il en discuterait avec lui.

- My Lord… je sais que cela peut paraître déplacé comme demande mais… si je peux me le permettre, Trephoryart n'est pas votre véritable.

- En effet…

Il ne se retourna pas et avait répondu évasivement. C'était tout de même intéressant qu'il pose cette question, se pourrait-il que…

- Alors quel est le prénom qu'on vous a attribué à votre naissance?

Ron devint nerveux. Et si les deux noms concordaient? Ce voudrait dire…  
Son chef toujours dos à lui sourit dans l'ombre, amusé par ce soudain intérêt pour son ancienne identité. Bien sûr que Trephoryart n'était pas son vrai nom, il était né d'un mère sang de bourbe et d'un père sorcier, il avait déjà été jeune, eut une autre vie, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, bien avant ses projets malsains, bien avant la fin de ses étude et le début de son règne, avant la naissance de cet idiot de Riddle qui lui cause tant de problème avec le vieux directeur.

- Harry… Harry Potter.

* * *

A SUIVRE!!!!! ....**Commentaire de l'auteure:**

.. bon.. la j'espere que c'est assez évident que TrayPotter.. mais bon, ya encore un clan qu on a pas vu.. c est a dire: le ministere!! Dans le prochain chapitre on verra Fudge, Percy, Queuedever.. et plusieurs autre.. tout ca "version inverted path'' .. hihihi


	8. chapitre VII

Ouf... Ça été long?.. Et bien pardon, lol! Je suis rendu avec quoi, 9 fics? 9?.. et aucuns oneshot! Tous à chapitres.. donc il est normal que je ne puisse pas tout updater en même temps. Mais bon, IP ca faisait longtemps! En plus c'est une de mes préféré.

En passant merci pour les reviews (bah l unique review du chapitre 6 lol, merci)

Alors sans plus attendre, voila le chapire 7!

* * *

**  
--- Chapitre VII --- **

- Maître, ce n'est pas pour vous contredire, mais je doute que ce ne soit une très bonne idée d'aller de ce côté.

Lucius passa cette remarque sans aucune excuse dans ses paroles. Ne souhaitant pas rester seul dans ce monde parallèle, le seul choix s'offrant à lui était de jouer les chiens de poche du Dark Lord et de le suivre docilement sans rien redire. Sauf qu'il trouvait tout de même l'occasion d'exprimer son opinion contradictoire et de se plaindre sans arrêt.

- Rien ne te force à me suivre, Malfoy. Lui rappela Voldemort en soupirant, les yeux au ciel, en se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il fichait avec ce pseudo aristocrate pleurnicheur.

Il n'était pas tout à fait en erreur, car là où ils se dirigeaient, ils seraient loin d'être bien accueillis. Le maître et son serviteur avaient emprunté la route menant vers le Ministère de la magie, c'étaient risqué, mais se rendre à l'ordre du phénix n'aurait abouti à rien et Poudlard…. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le ministère lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur ce Lord si similaire au jeune Potter. Si dans son véritable monde le Ministère était l'un des principaux opposants à son parti, ce devait être aussi le cas de ce seigneur noir. À nouveau, ces songes se tournèrent vers lui, qui siégeait désormais sur son trône et il ne fût sorti de ses pensées que lorsque son pied écrasa une masse molle, sur le sol, de laquelle jaillit un cri strident.

-… un rat…; fit remarquer Lucius avec répugnance en relevant le coin droit de sa lèvre supérieure. À peine Voldemort avait-il retiré son pied que le petit animal exécuta une impressionnante pirouette vers l'arrière, complètement affolé, et se transforma…

- …!

Le rat d'un brun grisâtre se changea subitement en homme encore jeune avec des cheveux brun pâle nullement coiffés, vêtu d'un gros chandail de laine rouge-brun beaucoup trop grand pour lui dont les longues manches dissimulaient de petites mains sales, puis un pantalon beige foncé couvert de terre. Bien qu'il était accroupi par terre, en reculant face aux deux hommes, on pouvait deviner sa petite taille. Les yeux exorbités par la terreur, il le dévisageait gravement en se regroupant le plus qu'il le pouvait, rabattant ses genoux contre lui, éloignant des intrus ses pieds qui pour une raison indéfinie étaient nus et terriblement sales.

- Queudever? Firent Voldemort et Lucius d'une même voix sans intérêt, un sourcil arqué, en posant sur le rat un regard d'incompréhension à cette réaction exagérative, tout en sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas celui qu'ils connaissaient.

En fait, il était relativement moins âgé que son serviteur, à peine plus vieux que l'époque où il recherchait les Potter. Pourtant, à en constater son expression en les voyant, soit il savait qui ils étaient d'une quelconque manière ou bien était-il le même trouillard qui fuyait son ombre qu'ils avaient tous deux coutume de fréquenter? Plus nerveux que jamais, l'homme sursauta et ouvrit les yeux encore plus grands― si cela pouvait être encore faisable― à l'appel de son surnom.

- Co… comment… je… vous…

- Totalement dépourvu de vocabulaire, ça en devient exaspérant. Commenta Malfoy dans un soupir tout à fait audible d'impatience.

- M..mais…

- Pour qui travailles-tu? Est-ce que tu sais qui nous sommes? Le coupa le Dark Lord, sèchement en prenant le ton vif et froid qu'il utilisait pour s'adresser à ses mangemorts. Le rat eut un second tremblement et se contenta d'essayer de déglutir plutôt que de répondre. Devant le regard noir que celui-ci lui envoya par la suite, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se concentrer à dire quelque chose de cohérent.

- Vous… Tré... le Dark Lord! Ne... Ne m'approchez pas! Tréph… le Lord Tréphoryart! Vous…qui…

- Je ne suis pas… Enfin, tu travailles pour le Dark Lord? Demanda Voldemort en n'oubliant pas qu'ici ce n'était pas lui le seigneur noir. Ses yeux furent attirés l'espace d'un instant sur une partie argentée dépassant de sa manche qui se révéla être ses doigts. Une main d'argent, alors? Lui aussi, coïncidence ou ce Lord aussi la lui avait arrachée?

- Une perte de temps… Leva les yeux au ciel le riche blondinet.

D'un bond, le surnommé Queudever se remit sur deux jambes instables et entreprit de prendre la fuite en courant à quatre pattes, trébuchant par-ci par-là dans les feuilles et les branches mortes de cette maudite forêt qui n'en finissait plus.

- Il me prend pour qui! S'énerva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, sortant sa baguette magique en donnant un coup raide devant lui. Un rayon semblable à une corde jaune et lumineuse jaillit de l'extrémité et vint claquer sur la nuque du rongeur tel un fouet et s'enroula autour de son cou. D'un fort coup vers l'arrière réussi à ramener l'homme vers eux, s'écrasant aux pieds de ceux-ci en se débattant.

- Attends! Tss… Tu te trouves près du quartier général monté par le ministère! Qu'y faisais-tu? De l'espionnage? Tu es de leur côté! Réponds!

Visiblement étranglé par le filet la lumière jaune entortillée sur ses cordes vocales, il desserra un peu sa prise.

- Non!... non… je ne suis pas avec… avec eux… arg!...pas…avec eux… pas…pas avec le…

Il disait ne pas être avec le Ministère et pour ça il n'avait pas de doute à le croire ― ses simples vêtements et allure le confirmaient― mais pas avec cet autre mage noir, ça, c'était plus difficile à gober. Si il n'est pas le serviteur de ce Tréphoryart, alors avec qui était-il? Avec Dumbledore? L'A.D.? Personne? Il ne tenait pas là, à une vingtaine de mètres de la base du Ministère, pour rien!

- Tu mens. Mais nous aurons notre réponse si nous t'amenons au Ministère. Qu'en penses-tu?

Le visage devenu maintenant écarlate dû au manque d'oxygène, le tient du rat vira dangereusement en une couleur s'approchant de celle de la peau de Voldemort.

- S'il te tue, ça nous confirmera que tu n'es pas de leur bord. Si on vient te sauver, ça confirmera que tu n'es pas avec Lord «Chose» ou que tu n'es avec personne. Ça nous dévoilera que tu es sûrement avec le vieux ou avec Potter, alors on te tuera. Dans tous les cas, tu es mort. Parle! Expliqua Lucius avec grands sarcasmes, terminant sur un ton tout aussi peu courtois que son maître.

- Po… Potter? S'enquit l'interrogé sans comprendre. Ce nom n'évoquait rien dans sa mémoire.

- Malfoy, ici ce n'est pas Potter qui dirige l'A.D. L'informa le mage noir et son regard devint sombre.

- Et comment le savez-vous? Fit-il, septique.

Potter! Le chef de l'A.D.! Queudever se figea un instant, choqué. De quoi parlaient-ils? Le dirigeant de l'A.D. c'était Riddle, pas ce Potter. Il n'y comprenait rien, mais une chose était sûre, il devait aller faire part de cette effrayante et traumatisante rencontre avec ce clone non semblable du seigneur noir et le fantôme de Malfoy. C'est ce qui le mettait dans cet état, tomber en pleine forêt sur un mort revenu à la vie et un jumeau de Tréphoryart.

- Parce que je le sais, Malfoy! Vous faut-il plus de preuve que la parole de votre maître?

- Si vous le dites… grimaça-t-il, aucunement convaincu et répugnant cette façon que cette vile tête-de-serpent avait de lui parler.

Leur capture avait saisi l'occasion de se manque d'attention due à leur conversation pour se déprendre du semblant de fouet et de tenter une deuxième évasion, cette fois passant entre leurs jambes et fuyant dans la direction qui leur faisait dos. Malfoy se tourna sans plus grand intérêt, puis regarda son maître en attendant sa réaction.

- Laissons-le partir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, on le reverra probablement…

Il fixa l'horizon devant lui, la lisière de la forêt, bientôt un peu plus loin le ministère, puis fit volte-face si rapidement que Malfoy sursauta et le dévisagea tel un fou sortit d'un asile.

- Vous avez perdu la boussole ou quoi? Le ministère est de ce côté, My Lord. Sourit-il avec un rictus moqueur, tout en exécutant un galant mouvement des bras pour montrer la direction ou aller, comme si il était trop stupide pour le savoir.

- Bien entendu. Mais moi, je vais à Poudlard. Déclara son maître en faisait vaguement un signe dans l'air avec sa main, s'en allant sans même se tourner vers son moins fidèle et impertinent supporter.

- Vous rigolez! On a traversé tout ce…. Et maintenant nous sommes… Non!

----

- Rah... celui-là si je le trouve! L'imbécile… Tray de merde! Il s'est fichu de moi!

Riddle avait quitté précipitamment Poudlard dans le but de retrouver le jeune homme, jeune homme qui s'avérait à être nul autre que le diabolique Lord Tréphoryart, qui par miracle, si l'on veut, avait réintégré son corps d'antan. De plus, il avait eu le culot de venir se «pavaner» à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était, en l'insultant d'ailleurs! Mais pourquoi? Il n'avait rien volé, pas de blessé, pas de piège, rien… Il avait agi comme s'il ne savait rien, ou plutôt, comme s'il était un autre. Même lui, Tom, n'y aurait jamais songé si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas poussé à faire les liens. Tout cela paraissait tiré par les cheveux, comme conclusion, mais existait-il une seule autre explication rationnelle?

- Et moi qui l'ai laissé filer comme ça. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec ce type!

Il marmonnait tout seul, avançant à grands pas à travers les arbres balayant fortement les feuilles séchées avec ses chaussures. Il avait utilisé un portail juste après la frontière qui séparait l'enceinte de la prestigieuse école de magie et sorcellerie du reste du monde, pour se rendre aux proximités de la petite forteresse de son pire ennemi. Il ne serait pas surpris de le voir là, si c'était bien lui, car un doute lui tracassait quand même l'esprit, autrement, avec un peu de chance, l'autre y serait aussi…

C'est alors qu'il le vit, pencher derrière un gros bosquet à la limite du territoire occupant la forteresse, fixant les yeux plissés, au-delà de ses lunettes, la bâtisse. S'il était le Dark Lord, se cacherait-il de ses propres hommes? Ça brisait néanmoins son hypothèse, mais ne sait-on jamais…

- Tray! lui cria-t-il suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende à cette distance, mais pas assez pour alerter les gardiens de l'antre.

Potter sursauta en regardant de tous les côtés, visiblement non concerné par cet appel, mais cherchant des yeux l'auteur de tout ce bruit. L'avaient-ils vu et ils l'avaient encerclé? Il recula, alarmé, la baguette maintenant à la main, prêt à toute éventuelle attaque, lorsqu'un doigt s'enfonça en plusieurs petits coups douloureux dans son épaule. Le survivant, en se retournant, tomba nez à nez avec un Tom Riddle mécontent.

- Ah… c'est «juste» toi.

- Comment ça juste... Rah, mais je peux savoir à quoi tu joues! Lança le Voldemort version jeune et professeur, les mains posées sur les hanches d'un air autoritaire qui lui rappelait légèrement Mrs. Weasley.

- Je dois te faire un dessin Mr.-le-directeur-de-Serdaigle? J'espionne, non, «j'observe» leur… euh, bien... «ça»! Prononça-t-il sans trop chercher les mots justes en pointant le bâtiment de pierres lugubres.

- Pour la deuxième fois, je ne suis PAS directeur de Serdaigle! Mais bien professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal et…

- Ouais, ouais. Ça aussi tu me l'as déjà dit! ; l'interrompit Potter d'une manière impolie en replaçant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, toujours étonné d'avoir devant les yeux la réplique de Voldemort, plus âgé de quelques années de l'épisode de la chambre des secrets, habillé en blanc ; Tu m'as suivit ou quoi?

Agacé et toujours en plein questionnement, Riddle ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce jeune homme ne pouvait pas être celui qu'il l'accusait d'être, c'était impensable vu son comportement. Trephoryart ne se serait jamais adressé à lui sur ce genre de ton discourtois avec des expressions telles que «ouais». Son attention se dirigea vers son accoutrement: un style vestimentaire moldus, et nullement élégant. Le Dark Lord ne s'abaisserait jamais à revêtir ce type de costume, même pour une mission d'espionnage. Ne recevant aucune réponse du professeur trop occupé à l'observer de la tête aux pieds d'un air grave et à la fois dédaigneux, tout comme l'aurait fait une personne semblable à Mr. Malfoy ou Rogue.

- Dit moi, je suppose que toi tu le sais, qui est le chef des… euh… Heartless, c'est ça?

Il s'abstint de lui lancer à la figure que c'était «lui» leur chef, et se contenta de ramener ses yeux bleu-vert dans ceux émeraude de l'auror.

- Le Lord Trephoryart.

- Hein? Le quoi?

- Rah… le Lord Tré-phor-yart. Je dois te l'épeler aussi? Il avait prononcé lentement et très fort chaque syllabe comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant attardé. Harry par contre continua de le fixer sans comprendre, comme si ce nom ou mots était totalement dépourvu de sens et paraissait avoir une origine extra-terrestre.

- C'est quoi ce nom-là! Ça sort de où? Ça veut rien dire! C'est imprononçable! S'emporta Harry complètement outré.

- Les gens le décrivent plutôt comme «Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom».

- Moi aussi je préférerais qu'on ne prononce pas mon nom si je m'appelais comme ça!

Sa conduite fit rouler Tom des yeux d'exaspération, et sourire à la fois admirateur pour son courage ou sa stupidité, et de l'amusement. Personne encore n'avait osé critiquer ou blasphémer le nom du tout puissant et intensément craint seigneur des ténèbres.

- Je me contente de dire Tray. Lui sourit-il, persuadé qu'il n'était maintenant plus en présence d'un ennemi, mais plutôt une personne qu'il pourrait compter parmi ses amis.

- En tout cas, il n'a pas «l'imagination» de Voldemort, lui on moins ça sonne pas trop mal…

Voldemort? Ce nom à nouveau? Sans qu'il ne réussisse une fois de plus à retrouver dans ses souvenirs la moindre chose qui put s'y rattacher. Il ouvrit la bouche et hésita longuement avant de se décider à poser la question à cet inconnu.

- Au fait, C'est la deuxième fois que tu t'adresses à moi par ce nom… «Voldemort», pourquoi?  
- Longue histoire que je préfère laisser le «principal concerné» te raconter, il pourra sûrement mieux t'expliquer le «pourquoi». ; Lui répondit le vagabond «moldu» en souriant. Potter faisait bien sûr allusion au Voldemort de son époque, celui qui l'avait malencontreusement amené sans le savoir dans cette espèce d'univers paradoxal avec des Lord Tray, des Ron mangemort, et des Voldemort directeur de Serdaigle…euh…«professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal».  
Le jeune enseignant lui lança un regard des plus interrogateur, mais Potter ne fit que reporter son attention sur la forteresse du Seigneur-au-nom-imprononcable, des silhouettes lointaines semblaient en mouvement et se rapprochaient de l'entrée.  
- Bon! Assez discuté. On y va! Annonça-t-il en écartant les buissons pour s'engager en direction du fort des Heartless. Tom lui agrippa immédiatement le col de son chandail couleur marine et le projeta brusquement par en arrière, le faisant basculer carrément par-dessus lui, s'effondrant tous deux à terre dans un envol de feuilles mortes provenant du sol. Sur le dos, en position de tortue, le survivant se remit en un éclair sur ses genoux, assit à cheval sur Riddle l'air furieux, il lui empoigna un bras et le secoua avec colère.  
- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui te prend!  
- Toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend! T'es con ou quoi! Tu allais te jeter là-dedans, SEUL et te faire tuer par une bande de mages noirs! Rugit-il.  
- Imbécile, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre. Je vais où je veux et je DOIS aller là!  
À ce moment, les yeux de son étranger, ces yeux vert émeraude qui étaient rieurs et malicieux, même arrogant, transperçaient de haine ceux d'un clair bleu-vert du professeur de Poudlard. Un regard froid et mauvais, cette fois c'était tout à fait le même que son ennemi, le chef des Heartless. Riddle détourna les yeux devant une telle expression venant du vagabond. Potter s'aperçut qu'il l'avait choqué d'une quelconque manière et le lâcha pour se remettre sur pied.  
- Si tu viens avec moi, je ne serai plus «seul». Ajouta-t-il sur un ton d'excuses.  
Tom se releva à son tour et lui tourna le dos en prenant un air vexé.  
- Tss… pour me faire tuer aussi? Non merci. Et de toute façon… ; Il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira en se mettant à marcher dans le chemin opposé.: … Tu viens avec moi!  
Alertée par tout le vacarme qu'ils produisaient, l'une des silhouettes qui gardaient l'antre, celle à la chevelure orange, leva les yeux vers la forêt.  
- Mais…! Où?  
- À Poudlard!  
Remarquant un regard posé sur lui, Potter eut tout juste le temps de croiser, avec étonnement, celui du distant roux, avant de disparaître dans les feuillages, entraîné de force en gémissant:  
- Nooonnn…

Ron contempla un moment les buissons maintenant vides de vie, alors que ces collègues étaient rentrés à l'intérieur de l'antre depuis longtemps, à l'endroit que le mystérieux jeune espion venait de quitter.  
- … My Lord…

À SUIVRE! ...

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteure:** Ah.. lol. Ce chapitre est drôle, avec le rat qui se fait démolir et Potter qui shoot des affaire contre Tray surtout le " moi aussi si je m'appellait comme ça je préférais qu on prononce pas mon nom'' hahahha.. mais bon. Et ca fini avec une tite touche de shonen-ai Tom/Potter juste pour mon pur plaisir et un ti dialogue de Ron pensant a son maî-maître (yé! Ron/Tray? Ron/Potter? mouhhaha)  
Bon le prochain chapitre porte sur les 2 clan qu on a pas encore vu, c est a dire le ministère et l'ordre (bah avec poudlard..) 


End file.
